What Would I Do Without You
by hundan
Summary: When Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby having a late night in doing paperwork in Abbys lab, they are all having fun until something changes. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

It was about 1400 and everyone had been doing paperwork all day in the bullpen. Gibbs was somewhere but you would never really know were he was sometimes. McGee was working away at his reports but was in his own little world. Tony was trying to do his paperwork but as always he was distracted by Ziva. She was typing away and he was just watching her. She was wearing her hair out today and it's the way he liked it, she was wearing a perfect body fitting black quarter arm length top which had a low v neck, it also was tight round her upper body showing her great curves. She was wearing a tan pair of cameo pants which always looked good on her.

Ziva could fell Tony staring at her but she didn't mind sometimes. It was very interesting how he could just sit there and stares at her for ages; it was something she found comforting to be watched by his beautiful green eyes. Sometimes she would find herself doing the same and watching him. It was just something they did.

Ziva finally looked up from her work and looked at Tony. They just stared into each others eyes for a while (also something they just do), then Tony smiled his most famous grin

"What Tony?" Ziva smiled her lips

"Oh nothing Zee-vah" he just made his smile wider. Tony could spend hours just looking at Ziva and he knew that she always could tell when he was. Ziva dropped her gaze form Tony as her computer beeped. She cursed in Hebrew (well for what Tony could tell) and she pushed her chair back and smacked her computer before going under her desk. McGee looked up to see what was going on. Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk bending down to she what she was doing. Ziva was lying on her back fiddling with the wires under her desk

"Having some computer troubles are we?"

"Yes Tony it did this yesterday"

"Do you need help?" McGee offered as he was the computer guy

"No thank you McGee I think I've got it" with that McGee went back to his reports. Ziva was fiddling with a couple wires but could seem to get what she wanted so Tony thought he could help

"Here Ziva you got to put this over here" Tony got down on his knees and crawled in under the desk. He had his knees to one side of her and his hands were placed either side of her arms. He lifted his left hand to instruct her on the wire front.

As the fixed the wires they brushed their fingers together making contact between them. After their task with the wires was fixed they stayed under the desk for a bit. Tony had his hands either side of Ziva as she propped up on her elbows so their faces were only an inch apart

"Thank you Tony"

"Anytime Ziva" being so close together was so good tony was craving it lately. Any excuse would do just to be physically close to Ziva. Ziva liked it too and could tell that Tony and her were getting these close moments a lot more lately. Ziva could feel Tony's hot breath on her face and could feel him inching closer. Tony would love to kiss Ziva in that right moment but he knew they were at work and she would properly break him through the table. Tony then backed up and retreated from under the desk, when he stood up he saw Gibbs standing there looking at him with that 'what are you doing DiNozzo' stare

"Hey boss just helping Ziva with her computer wires" then Ziva got up and stood next to Tony

"Yeah my computer did that thing again" Gibbs just looked at his two agents

"Well since you've finished that you two and McGee can go down to Abby's lab, she has some stuff that Vance needs done down there"

"On it boss"

Once Tony, Ziva and McGee got off the elevator and walked into Abby's lab the stood shocked at a dozens of boxes piled on her lab floor

"We have to do all this, man were gonna be here all night!" Tony protested at the rate this will take to get done


	2. Chapter 2

**The time setting in the first chapter is meant to be 1800 so it's much later on and fits properly-enjoy Handan**

As the three of them walked into Abby's lab they could see 12 or 13 boxes filled with paperwork. They knew they would be here all night if they had to go through all these boxes. Abby ran up to them and was jumping up and down clapping her hands which everyone thought was weird considering their situation.

"Yay guys aren't you excited we get to hang out all night"

"At work doing paperwork, that's not that great Abs" Tony, Ziva and McGee looked at Abby like she was mad

"But Tony we can make it fun and have like a sleep over it will be fun"

"I don't think it will-" Tony was cut off by Abby pushing him in the arm

"don't be a party pooper Tony, we have to go through these files and make sure they have all the right papers and are signed yes but we still get to hang out and have fun" tony rubbed his arm

"Ok Abs just don't bet me up again or ill put my Israeli ninja on to you" Tony grinned and Ziva looked at him with a teasing grin

"Don't pull me in to deal with your problems" Ziva and Abby smiled at each other

"Great now everyone's picking on me, im just gonna go sit over here and sort paperwork" Tony went and sat down by a box and lifted the lid and pulled out the first file he wasn't really sad but he wanted the subject to change. Abby and McGee sat over the other side of Abby's computers with some boxers and Ziva sat next to Tony and opened a box

"Oh come on Tony cheer up we will have some fun later when McGee falls asleep" Ziva whispered and then winked at Tony. He couldn't help the smile that he was feeling and it showed he looked up to Ziva

"Thanks Ziva, you always know how to cheer a guy up"

"Anytime Tony" Ziva was sitting so close to Tony that their arms were touching as they sat there

"Hey do you think we should get some Chinese for dinner?" Ziva looked up at tony and smiled

"Yeah good idea"

"We should get that chicken and rice, I know you like that one because you ate most of it last time"

"Hey! You're the one who said I could eat it Tony don't blame me, anyway you were to busy eating that other one" Ziva was smiling at Tony. It was that smile of hers that would make him melt on the inside, he always loved when she smiled like that. He thought to himself that maybe it was going to be an enjoyable night after all.

They had gone through a box each when Tony and Ziva decided it was time for food as they started to get hungry. Tony and Ziva both stood up and went over to McGee and Abby

"were you guys getting hungry cause Tony here keeps bugging me about getting dinner soon, so did you want to get some Chinese Me and Tony know this great place?"

"Yeah Ziva im getting hungry, just get whatever they do best" McGee was just hungry and wasn't fussy on what he ate

"Oh and get some wontons I love thoughts" McGee and Abby got out there wallets

"Don't worry guys I got this one" Tony offered to everyone and they all were shocked at his offer

"wait did I hear right Anthony DiNozzos offering to pay, wow slap me silly I must be dreaming" Abby gave tony a cheeky grin

"Ha-ha Abby, if you keep making jokes ill take it back" Tony gave back a cheeky grin

"Come on Tony before you start complaining your hungry again" Ziva pulled tony out of Abby's lab to the elevator. They got into Tonys car and headed out

"Well that was a very nice offer Tony"

"You know me" he gave her a teasing grin

"Yes I do Tony and normally you would make McGee pay instead"

"Well I was in a caring mood" Ziva smiled at Tony and reached out and put her hand on his arm

"You know Tony you have grown a lot"

"There's good reasons" Tony smiled at Ziva and there was a moment lingering silence when they both were thinking what he said. Ziva thought she could take a chance and say something but she wasn't sure so she left it, but she kept her arm resting on his arm.

Tony noticed Ziva had left her arm on his but yet again the close physical contact with Ziva was good and he would never tell her to stop.

"Did you see the set up Abby had in her office bit at the lab ?" Tony knew Ziva would have noticed with her ninja ways but he still asked

"Yeah she had mats and blankets it was very strange I have never been to a what you call it before"

"A sleepover? Come on not once when you were little?" Tony looked at Ziva shocked

"No I only shared the barracks and sleeping arrangements in training was when we slept in the same area my father did not let me have friends over" Tony was truly hurt by the fact that Ziva had been stripped of something that was such a influence to her childhood by her father

"Tonight will be your first sleepover then, it wont be traditional unless Abby is going to be painting your nails and talking to you about boys all night" Tony smiled at Ziva and the both laughed. Tony was happy Ziva was laughing and enjoying herself again after Somalia, it had seemed to him that the were beginning to be like they used to.

They pulled into the Chinese takeout car park and Tony and Ziva went inside. While they waited Tony had found a video game machine and was playing it. Ziva watched on as he did but found it weird how they would have such a thing in a takeout shop, Tony just said it was to attract younger kids and Ziva thought it was hilarious how he was now playing the 'child attraction'. He just watched her laugh thinking how beautiful she was when she did and he lost his game because he got distracted. After their meals were ready they headed back to the NCIS building were hours of paperwork awaited them once there dinner was over.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to NCIS Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee had put chairs around Abby's lab desk and had dug in. when they were part way through their dinner Tony could see heaps of chicken on Ziva's plate and he couldn't resist stealing some as he didn't get much. He reached over and grabbed a piece with his fork but Ziva saw him and snapped her fork down on his an gave him a cheeky grin

"Tony I hope your not planning on stealing my chicken"

"Aw but you got heaps, please" he smiled back

"You know don't mind sharing Tony as long as you don't take it all" she released his fork

"Oh I know, I made that mistake once and I wont do it again" they both laughed as he took another piece but made he sure she had plenty left

"What mistake tony?" Abby asked wondering what the two of them were on about

"Oh well one time we were having Chinese and she had this good pork stuff, I sort of stole the last bits off her plate when she wasn't looking" Tony and Ziva were looking at each other deeply engrossed in the memory

"And what did Ziva do?"

"Well McGoo she threatened me with her chopsticks and then stole my wontons" Ziva smiled

"They were good wontons too"

After they had finished their dinner they had got back to work on the files. McGee and Abby were back over the other side of the computers and Tony and Ziva were on the side closet to the door again. Tony had opened a file that he remembered the case

"Ohh I remember this case it was the coolest thing I've seen I gota show you Ziva" Tony stood up and Ziva gave him a puzzled look

"Ok the suspect was running away right" Tony was giving Ziva demonstrations of the whole thing

"And he didn't see Gibbs coming and Gibbs did this like kung fu super cool twisty ka pow punch thing and knocked him out cold" Tony was giving very intense demonstrations with sound effects, bending and bouncing and punching going on, Ziva found it amusing and was laughing but Tony hadn't noticed when she stopped laughing halfway through his demonstration, when he did he froze cause he knew why. After he froze he scrunched up his face bracing himself for a head slap but it didn't come

"DiNozzo"

"Yeah boss"

"I know you might be enjoying your little dance routine but get back to the work you're meant to be doing"

"On it boss" and just before he moved there it was the unexpected SLAP to the back of his head

"Thanks boss" he went back down to the paperwork by Ziva

"Now I expect that this is to be finished by tomorrow so don't leave until it is done" Gibbs went over to Abby and placed a kiss on her head

"If DiNozzo mucks about don't be afraid to head slap him for me"

"Aw Gibbs are you not staying I made you a space to sleep?" Abby gave her puppy dog face

"No abs, directors got me running some stupid guy up to some place, ill see you all here a 0700 if you go home once you've done" once Gibbs left Abby stood up

"Just cause Gibbs said you can go home doesn't mean you can, were having a sleepover and you'll all stay"

"Ok Abby Me and Ziva here will stay" Tony winked at Ziva

"Good were all staying then"

"Hey how come I don't get a say"

"Tim your staying weather you wont to or not" they all smiled and laughed and got back to their paperwork.

After they had finished some more boxes the only had 2 left and decided to take a break as it was now had decided that since it was a sleepover they should play a game so it would start to actually be more like a sleepover than just doing paperwork all night.

"Ok everyone gather round in a circle… well square thing so we can play a game" everyone did as Abby had asked, Tony sat next to Ziva and McGee and Abby was next to Ziva and McGee as well. Ziva was confused, never have been at one of these things she wasn't sure what they were going to do

"What game are we playing Abs?"

"Well Timmy we are going to be playing truth or dare" Abby had a big grin on her face and Tony and McGee gave her an _are you kidding _look and Ziva well she still looked confused. She lent over to tony and whispered

"What is truth or dare?" Tony smiled

"Well Zee-vah its when someone picks someone else and asks them truth or dare, if they pick truth they have to answer the question given to them truthfully and if they pick dare they have to do a dare given to them" Ziva was very confused by the whole concept of the game

"Are you serious or are you tugging my chain?" Tony laughed

"Pulling Ziva, pulling your chain and no im serious it can get very entertaining" Ziva just looked at Tony not to sure what they were getting into

"Who starts this game thing?" Ziva questioned

"Well Ziva I think we should let McGee go first" Tony tried to hold back his laugh cause he knew McGee would have trouble starting the game

"Yeah Timmy you go first" Abby clapped all excited like she was 15 again

"Uhmm ok …." McGee was unsure of who to pick just as Tony thought he would

"Oh come on McUndersisive pick someone" McGee knew Tony was pushing him so he thought ok and pushed him back (so to speak)

"Ok I pick Tony" Tony was surprised McGee was retaliating but deep down he liked it when McGee stood up for himself

"Ok McGoo I pick truth" McGee smirked he knew exactly what he was going to ask Tony

"Have you ever lied about sleeping with a girl to me just to annoy me?" Tony was shocked at McGee's question and he went slightly red stumbling his words

"Ah…well…yes" Tony said the yes in such a whisper they almost didn't hear it

"Huh I knew it!" McGee had a big smile on his face while Ziva knew he had lied before and Abby was shocked. Abby saw Ziva's non shocked expression

"Ziva why are you not shocked!" Ziva just smiled

"Tony told me once when he was drunk" Abby nodded like she understood and Tony looked slightly embarrassed

"Now it's my turn hmmm who shall I pick" Tony looked round the group eyeing everyone

"McGee" he pointed his finger at him

"I chose dare" Tony had a evil grin

"McGee I dare you to hack into the herpes alert website and take my name off" they all laughed

"Tony you know this game is not about your personal gain" McGee reminded him, Tony just smirked

"Oh well I dared you, cant back out now" McGee just rolled his eyes and did as he was asked

"There all done Tony" he sat back down

"Now I pick Ziva" Ziva looked confused on what option to pick, she again lent over to Tony

"What one do I pick?" Abby saw this

"Hey you can't do that Ziva its cheating" Abby smiled, Ziva took a bit to chose but she did in the end

"Um I pick the truth one" McGee was quick with his response knowing what to ask

"Have you actually ever killed someone with a credit card?" the whole group listened in wanting to know the answer and it came with no hesitation

"Yes" Tony and Abby smiled while McGee was shocked that she actually had

"My turn now?" Ziva asked. They all nodded

"I pick Abby" Ziva smiled at her

"Dare"

"I dare you to…show us that new tattoo you got that you think I don't know about" Abby was surprised she knew about it she had not told anyone

"How did you know about that?"

"Ninja skills, know show show" Tony (smiling at Ziva) interrupted Abby cause he knew she would avoid it. Abby rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt showing a new tattoo of a blossom tree with no flowers just branches that had the names, Jethro, Ziva, Tim, Tony, and Jenny. It was so beautiful

"Wow Abby you got our names on you forever" McGee was amazed she would do that

"Well I love you all and you're my family, I would never regret doing it" they were all feeling the love right now. But they all smiled in the memory of Jenny when they were a family, they all, missed her so much. Abby proceeded before everyone got lost in her tattoo

"Ok I pick Tony" she now had an evil grin matching his earlier one

"Dare" Tony smirked, Abby giggled silently to herself

"I dare you to kiss Ziva for 7 steamboats"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your comments on the last chapter. Just to answer some things, steamboats is a way of counting like 1 steamboat 2 steamboats… and so on (long counting), yeah I sort of forgot about the Jewish meat thing but I think she isn't a very practicing Jew, also about my punctuation and things I don't have any friends who would do better at that stuff who can do it every time I need them to so im sorry about that but I will try harder to fix it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter-Hundan**

_Kiss Ziva,_ was all Tony was thinking after Abby had said those very words. He was very pleased with his dare and knew that Abby was just pushing them together. She had asked him once why he never asked her out and he rolled his eyes saying "What… Ziva I wouldn't go there" hoping that Abby couldn't tell he was lying, she just crossed her arms and said "I know your lying Tony" he just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know". Ever since then he knew that every time she did something just like this she was trying to push them together. Tony knew Abby was right he should ask her out but this was more than that and he didn't want to blow it, it had to be right for both of them. He had always liked Ziva from the start there was something about her, but as the years went on he fell for her and no more was he dating lots of woman, he only had eyes for her.

_Kiss Tony, _Ziva didn't even know if it was legal in this game but since Abby had told her off for cheating before it must be legal. She was worried because there relationship was so good at the moment that it was getting back to normal, to how it used to be. This good change it a lot. This one kiss could release some of that sexual tension between them over the last few years. She didn't know if she could handle that though, last time they kissed she would want him, it's like his lips cast a spell on her keeping her wanting him everyday. She tried to move on but that didn't work no one worked, just him.

Tony and Ziva were looking at each other. McGee had his mouth dropped open in shock of what Abby just dared Tony to do. Abby just smirked wildly at Tony and Ziva.

"Stop staring and do your dare already Tony" Tony herd Abby but didn't turn to her he just kept looking into Ziva's eyes. They were sitting facing each other now. Ziva thought that it wasn't her dare so she thought Tony will make the first move. He did, Tony moved himself closer to her, still looking her right in the eyes. They were now so close their noses were almost touching. Closing her eyes she could feel his hot breath on her face when he placed his lips to hers. 1 steamboat, his lips were so soft just how she remembered them. 2 steamboats, she could feel his hand snake up her arm to rest on her jaw, holding her more into him. 3 steamboats, their lips had just stayed still till this point keeping it simple, it was just a dare but they couldn't help going further it sort of just happened, their lips started to pull apart and crash back together building a passionate kiss their lips not going further than a millimetre from each other. 4 steamboats, now the kiss was getting heated becoming so passionate. 5 steamboats, now it was intense, Tony couldn't fight the erg to get more stronger passion in the kiss as he entered his tongue. 6 steamboats, Ziva and Tony's tongues fought in a battle for dominance making the kiss that so bit more. 7 steamboats, the kiss slowed and they finished the kiss slowly pulling their lips apart and looking in each others eyes.

They would have just sat their staring but the both realised why they just kissed and pulled back sitting up straight and turned back to Abby and McGee. McGee had his mouth wide open still but when they turned to look at them he snapped it shut and looked very awkward. Abby on the other hand still had a giant smirk on her face.

"There you go Abs, satisfied?" Tony and Ziva were both smiling at her

"Yes I think that's good enough, don't you McGee?" She turned to McGee

"Um… huh? Oh yeah sure" he was obviously still feeling awkward over the hole experience. They all just sat there in silence for a bit until Tony broke the awkward tension

"So how about we finish those files ay? Then we can relax knowing its all done" Abby nodded and pulled McGee over to their space with one box leaving Tony and Ziva at their space with the other box.

Tony opened the box and turned to Ziva. They both grabbed a file out and began to over look it but they were both focused else where.

Tony couldn't believe how great that simple kiss had become, he could still taste her. Tony know knew he would have to tell her his feelings because he wouldn't be able to last long after that kiss she had just given him.

Ziva had let her emotions in when she shouldn't have. She was trained never to let emotions in but when she started at NCIS she had gradually let her control go letting emotions in, but also what came with those emotions was Tony. He had been locked into a place in her heart and would never leave.

Tony looked at Ziva and they both just stared.

"You know Ziva I think your kissing has got better" Tony gave a signature DiNozzo smile she just smiled back

"Well it has been a long time since we last…and we were undercover acting last time" both of their smiles got larger.

They both casually chatted while they did the paperwork having such a good time. She would laugh at something he did or said and they would stare because he thought she was so beautiful when she laughed and her smile, god her smile would make his heart beat so fast. And she would stare because oh how much she loved his wit and charm and his smile she could never get enough of it, them just having moments like this was when she knew it was right and there could be something there.

Then Ziva opened a file and stared at it and not Tony. Her smile stopped and Tony knew there was something really wrong. He read her eyes as she looked up, utter fear, the way her eyes watered and that single tear that escaped her eyes, there was defiantly something wrong.

"Ziva are you ok?" Ziva through the file down violently and stood so fast she almost feel over the box of files as she pretty much sprinted out of Abby's lab. Yes there was defiantly something wrong. He opened the file and there it was his face. Saleem. As soon as Tony knew what was wrong he went out to find were Ziva had disappeared too telling Abs he will be back. He searched everywhere in the building and then he found her. He walked through the doors to Ducky's lab and there she was sitting in the far corner, knees tucked up and her head rested on her knees. He stood there then approached her and sat next to her putting his arm round her shoulders. She was crying, he had never seen her cry before.

"Ssshhhh its ok Ziva I'm here now I wont leave you" she turned into his arms and rested her face on his shoulder, he held her back with his left hand and stroked her hair with his right

"You're safe I'll never ever let anyone hurt you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry for the next chapter taking so long to be put up but I have been very very busy lately and only just got free time to post it up. I hope you enjoy what I have done in this chapter. Hundan.**

There he was holding Ziva David his partner, best friend, soul-mate and whatever else you could describe their relationship as in his arms as she cried in front of him for the first time in Ducky's autopsy lab.

Her crying had slowed as he held her to him. He wasn't sure if his gentle rubbing of her back was any help but it helped him remember she was still there, because seeing that face gave him memories of thinking she was dead, then after that what he did to hurt her. But this was nothing compared to what she must be feeling.

"Ziva…" Ziva sniffed and cleared her throat

"Tony I…" she lifted up her head from his now damped shoulder to look him in the eyes

"Tony I had some nightmares after Somalia, but after a while of being back at work and being back to normal they went away, I forgot, I forgot about many things that happened in Somalia but when I saw his face … it gave me flashbacks of them memories I don't want. Tony I don't want the memoires and nightmares back I just cant" another tear escaped Ziva's chocolate brown eyes and travelled down her cheek. Tony reached out his hand and tenderly wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"It's ok Ziva nothing can ever get to you with me by your side I would do anything for you, I may not be able to take away the memories and nightmares but I can do my best to help stop them, I would give anything to not see you in pain Ziva"

"Im glad I don't have to do this alone Tony" Tony smiled, not a usual DiNozzo but a caring smile

"I will always have your back Ziva, rain, hail, or shine I will there for you" Ziva rested her head back on Tony's shoulder this time giving him a hug, wrapping her arms around his back

"thank you Tony"

Tony rested his head on Ziva's closing his eyes taking in the moment. They sat there for a while with just their own thoughts while they held each other.

_Tony has my back. He has always had my back even when I acted as though I did not trust him, my head was not thinking then. The way he holds me and the words he speaks make me feel so safe and protected, I never want to be taken from him again. Anthony DiNozzo is who I want and I need to tell him but I must be sure his feelings are neutral to me._

_She's letting me in. this moment seems so perfect I never want to let her go. She sinks into my heart more and more as we grow together. Im never going to let her get away again, no matter what I will her how I feel if it kills me. Her touch makes me breathless and her eyes make my heart stop. She's the one._

After they sat there for about 20 minutes, Tony broke the silence

"Did you want to go wash up before we head back?" Ziva lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him again

"That sounds like a good idea, will you come with me?" Tony smiled at her

"Yeah anything for my ninja chick" she smiled back

"Thank you Toy, I don't know what I would do without you" she leant up and placed a light kiss on his forehead. She stood up and held out her hand to help him up. He took it and stood to join her, he looked at her and smiled. As they walked away he put a arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him

"Your welcome Ziva"

They walked to the elevator and went upstairs to the ladies bathroom and naturally like it didn't matter Tony followed Ziva in. she stood at the hand basins in front of the mirror while he leant against the wall by the door. She turned the tap on and splashed her face with water, when she looked into the mirror she saw him staring at her. They locked eyes in the mirror

"I don't think I've ever told you this Ziva but ever since I met you I thought you were beautiful" she turned to meet his eyes with hers face to face. She smiled and blushed slightly only he would be able to notice her blush. Her eyes spoke so much to him, telling him she liked what she heard and that there was something different almost like her walls that she had built up had finally been taken down. Just as Ziva was about to say something the bathroom door opened revealing a very worried Goth.

"There you guys are, I've been looking everywhere for you" she turned to Tony

"You know this is the woman's bathroom Tony?" Tony just smirked and shrugged to the now happy Goth

"I've done it before" Abby gave a suspicious look at Tony then Ziva

"I think he likes to be feminine sometimes so he comes in here" Ziva suggested smiling at Tony

"Yeah I had to get Ziva's advice on my outfit without McGoo and boss man listening in" Abby and Ziva just looked at each other and shock their heads and smiled

"Ok Tony lets get You out of here before you go totally acorns" Tony smiled

"Nuts Ziva, its before you goo nuts"

"Oh right, nuts" they all headed back down stairs to Abby's lab.


	6. Authors Note

I apologise for leaving this story so long I just forgot about it. I don't know if I should continue it any more since I have left it for so long but if anyone would like me to I will, so just let me know. If not I will go on to another story. Hundan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews on wanting me to continue, here it is. Also I was just watching truth or consequences again and noticed something I didn't see before, did anyone else see ziva cry when she was talking to tony? He was explaining the plan to ziva "now how long that'll take I don't know, hours or days, Ziva can you fight?" then the screen goes to her and a tear runs down her face right before Saleem came in. Just wondering…**

When they walked into Abby's lab the paperwork work boxes where packed up and all finished. When they went into the office bit where the beds were set up McGee was asleep on his bed. Tony, Ziva and Abby stood smiling at the Junior Field Agent. Tony looked at his watch

"Wow it's already 0130" he whispered so he wouldn't wake McGee

"Sleepy time" Abby quietly clapped her hands and got in her bed next to McGee's. Tony looked at Ziva and pointed to the two beds left next to each other

"Shall we" Ziva smiled and walked over to the bed next to Abby's and Tony followed taking the bed next to hers (well they weren't really beds, just sponge mat things that Abby had in her lab for emergencies that needed beds). Ziva lay on her side facing Tony and Tony lay facing her too.

After a few moments them just staring into each others eyes Tony moved closer so he could whisper to Ziva without waking the others

"I meant everything I said today Ziva, your not alone" she moved slightly closer so they were now five inches apart

"I will never forget you are there for me Tony" she put her hand on his cheek and slowly moved her thumb in a circle on his cheek

_I think I'm in love, this is true love. I thought I was in love with Jeanne was love but I was blinded by loneliness, this is defiantly love I cant stand to be away from Ziva to much and It crushes my heart when she is with another guy…Jesus DiNozzo when did you turn into the romantic. _

_When I feel him the world just goes away like I am in another universe, I have never felt love my father said it was not acceptable but now here with my family at NCIS things have changed and Tony has made me capable of love, I think I am in love with my partner._

Ziva closed her eyes. Tony watched her then moved closer. His forehead resting against hers he placed his hand on her shoulder then moved it down her arm to her hand. She opened her eyes and interlocked her fingers with his. It's like they could read the others mind without needing to talk, but something's have to be said

"I miss the summer when Gibbs left, when you brought your movies over to my house and we would just eat dinner on couch together while we watched, it was so peaceful" Ziva whispered to him

"I've missed it too, I think the last time we watched a movie together letting ourselves just be comfy with each other was just before we went to L.A…" Tony and Ziva had their eyes intensely locked on each other

"We both changed after L.A with each other, but I think it has made us grow stronger together through the things we have been through together"

"I think your right, what we have Ziva its something special that we will always have, you remember a few years ago when you asked me about soul mates?"

"Yes I do Tony"

"Yeah well after you walked away I realised what you meant, you're my soul mate Ziva you will always be part of me" Ziva smiled at Tony

"Ever since that day I knew you were my soul mate" Tony smiled back. He looked at his watch it read 0207

"Well Zi I think we should get some sleep before we talk all night" he lent in and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head

"Night Tony" Ziva shifted so he back was to Tony's chest and he knew what she knew he knew, so her put his arm around her pulling her closer. If they were any closer they would be occupying the same body if that was possible. He interlocked his hand with hers again and buried his face in the crook of her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab at 0645. All the paperwork was done so that was good his agents had done what they were told. McGee and Abby were awake and on the computer playing some game thingy. For some strange reason Abby had no music on and they were both whispering Gibbs was getting suspicious.

"Hey Abs how was-" he was cut off by Abby's hand quickly covering his mouth

"Sshhh Gibbs Tony and Ziva are still sleeping" did he just hear right, sure DiNozzo wouldn't be a surprise but Ziva's normally here before him or just after him. Gibbs headed towards Abby's office and Abby tried to grab him

"That's not a good idea … Gibbs" she was too late he had reached the door and stopped in his tracks. There was his Senior Field Agent snuggling very very closely behind the Ex-Mossad Agent. Their hands were linked intimately and just by their body language he could tell one of his rules have or will soon be broken. He turned around and looked at Abby for a explanation

"Come on Gibbs they look so cute!" he just ignored Abby's comment and stood looking through the glass window between Abby's lab and office, he picked up his phone.

Tony woke to the ringing of his cell phone, his partner that he was holding also woke at his phone going off but kept her eyes closed trying to go back to sleep. With eyes still closed and still half asleep he answered

"Special…Agent…DiNozzo"

"DINOZZO!" at this he woke up fully jumping up into sitting position and Ziva followed his actions at him jumping and also hearing the yell through the phone

"Yes boss I'm up boss"

"DiNozzo hurry up and get yourself and David off the floor and go up to the bullpen where you should be" Tony looked around and then noticed Gibbs in the window, he waved and gave a DiNozzo smile hoping Gibbs didn't see him and Ziva, but at Gibbs look he did

"On it boss" Gibbs just shook his head and went back up-stairs. Tony turned to Ziva

"Boker Tov Zi, how was your sleep?" Ziva smiled and looking at Tony's messy hair she started fixing it

"Good actually, best in a while" he was trying not to smile so much as she fixed his hair

"Great I enjoyed my sleep, man Im probably gonna get Gibbs slapped silly all day though" they both smiled knowing it was defiantly worth the Gibbs wrath, but they still worried what he was going to say.

After Ziva had fixed Tony's hair so he was presentable they got up and headed out of the lab. As they passed Abby and McGee the two were smiling big cheeky grins at them, Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes and headed up to the bullpen.

_Man were gonna hear about this from them_

When Tony and Ziva got up to the bullpen they sat at their desks. After Tony couldn't find anything to do (that he wanted to do) he went and lent against the shelves behind Ziva's desk.

"Whatya doin' Zee-vah?" Tony whispered into her ear as he lent in right behind her placing his hands either side of her on the desk. Ziva turned her head so their lips were so close if one of them was to move an inch closer they would be kissing

"Well Tony I am doing my reports like you should be doing"

"Oh is that right… well when Gibbs is not here I'm in charge and I say we don't have to do anymore reports after all the ones we went over last night" Tony could feel Ziva's hot breath on his cheek and he was trying not to loose focus. Ziva had missed flirting with Tony like this, it hadn't happened in a while but lately they had started getting back to how they used to but both knowing it had more feeling in it.

Ziva turned in her chair being very careful on not making contact of lips with Tony (because they were at work and that would not be a good idea), startling him slightly but he didn't move. Now they were face to face, lips still only inches apart. Ziva gave Tony one of those seductive flirtatious looks that he had no seen in quite a long time. He smiled

"Oh is that right my hairy little butt" If Ziva was going to act like this all day Tony would start to have a big problem on his hands, he might not last the day

"Ah huh it is sure is sweet cheeks" the heat between them was intense; Tony could feel Ziva's arms on his as they touched from her arms by her side and his on the desk pining her to her seat. Tony and Ziva were having some strong eye sex, both not moving their eyes away from each other. They were both taken away from their moment by the loud clearing of McGee's throat. Tony moved slightly backwards and Ziva slowly turned her chair around, Tony's arms still around her.

"Hello McGee, did you need something?" Ziva gave McGee a questioning look but McGee just furrowed his brow and shook his head

"Um no I… don't worry" Tony smiled at McGee's awkwardness as he walked back to his desk.

_How many times do I have to walk in on those two when they are flirting like that, man I wish they would just get it on already so I don't have to see them with all that tension…I thought my book hinted enough to them that they should get together already._

For a while Tony sat leaning against the shelves just watching Ziva do her work but when Gibbs came back into the bullpen and told him to get on with some work he returned to his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

The day went relatively quick to Tony, just paperwork, no case. It was now 1900 and he was hoping to go home soon. Again Tony went over to Tony's desk, but this time leaning over the front (it was ok because Gibbs had gone somewhere and he didn't care what McGee thought).

"What's on the agenda for Miss David tonight?" Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled, she leaned forward towards him

"Well I do have this movie obsessed partner and I have a feeling I will be seeing him tonight when he invites me over to his for dinner, some beer and a movie, no?" Tony smiled

"Oh I think this partner of yours might just agree to that" Tony and Ziva had their eyes intently focused on each other

"DiNozzo, David if your finished playing grab ass you can go home, you to McGee" Gibbs walked to his desk. McGee was packed up so fast it was impressive; Tony knew he was just trying to catch Abby. Tony and Ziva had packed up and started walking to the elevator

"DiNozzo" Gibbs was wriggling his finger for Tony to come to him. Tony looked at Ziva before he went

"I will see you soon if I survive" he whispered to her as she went to the elevator and he went to meet his fate with Gibbs.

Tony reached the front of Gibb's desk and stood there looking at his boss

"Yeah boss?" Gibbs motioned Tony to lean in closer to him, he did and his boss gave him a head smack

"Hey what was that for?" Gibbs gave him a look

"That DiNozzo is for when you break one of my rules"

"Boss I-"

"Cut the crap DiNozzo I know you and Ziver are going to break that rule soon, Jesus I've known that you two would break that rule eventually…Jenny and I both knew you two would and when I said that you guys shouldn't she told me 'no let them', so im going to let it happen for her" Tony was surprised his boss was sharing this with him

"Thanks boss" _"Thanks Jenny" _Tony was I thought of what his boss was just telling him

"Now I am going to say this once DiNozzo, if you break this rule, which you will there are some new rules" Tony focused on his boss

"No grab-ass in the office, there is enough of that already with you two, if you two have problems or don't work out it should have no effect on you as partners and part of this team because you two choose that risk breaking the rule, and lastly Tony if you hurt her, not physically of course, after she has dealt with you expect me to have your arse" Tony was shocked his boss just called him 'Tony' that shows just how serious his boss is about this

"Yes boss I agree with the last two-" Tony got another head smack

"Right boss, no but seriously I will never do anything to hurt Ziva boss I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and the personal stuff will stay out of the office I promise" Gibbs smiled slightly, it would be hard to catch if you didn't know him like Tony did

"I have to say DiNozzo you have grown up"

"Thanks boss, but I got to head off cause Ziva's coming over, she's probably there already" Gibbs shock his head at his Senior Field Agent as he ran to the elevator with a big grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

On the way home Tony had picked up a six pack of beer and when he walked up to his apartment he could hear someone using his kitchen. He knew it was Ziva because her mini was out front and she was the only one who would break into his apartment to use his kitchen. He opened his door and could smell some sort of delicious creation being cooked up by Ziva. He put his coat on the couch and walked around the corner to his kitchen. He placed the six pack on the bench

"You weren't home yet so I let myself in" Tony smiled

"Maybe I should give you a key, saves me getting a new lock after you keep breaking in" Ziva and Tony shared their first laugh of the night

"Sounds like a good idea" Tony walked up behind Ziva and looked over her shoulder at what she was doing. He tried to get his finger into what she was making but couldn't get past her ninja skills, she grabbed his hand

"Ah Ah no you don't sneaky fingers" she turned her head sideways and saw his hungry gaze

"Aww please just a taste" he was cute when he used his puppy dog eyes so she decided he could have a taste

"Ok but its almost ready" she scooped some on a spoon and turned around to face him. He had a big smile on his face. He tasted her creation once she feed it to him and dam it was the best thing he had ever tasted. His eyes lit up

"Ohh Ziva that's amazing, you have to make this for me again" she turned back around with a smile knowing that he really liked her cooking. Tony leant over her shoulder again

"Tony! Go sit down it will be done when it's done" she giggled at his sigh as he backed away from her and the food.

After he had set up two places on his kitchen bar he got two beers out and Ziva was bringing the plates over. She sat next to him on the bar. He took one mouthful and it was like it was even better than before

"Mmmm I can't get over how good this is Ziva, where did you learn to cook like this? I didn't think Mossad taught cooking to its assassins" they both smiled and Ziva thought it was funny when he was trying to scoop as much in at once as possible

"Well when I was little I would always watch my mother cook, so I really just copied what I remembered her doing"

"So you're pretty much just good at everything naturally" Tony gave that grin of his that made her smile just at him. After they finished the dinner Tony put the movie in, after he did he went and joined Ziva on the couch, sitting close enough that they arms were an inch away.

They sat in pretty much silence for the first 20 minutes of the movie. The movie was Made of Honour which reminded Ziva about her relationship with Tony, being best friends with a secret love for them and they don't know. Ziva felt Tony move, then she felt his fingers on her ribcage. He was tickling her and it was unbearable

"Tony! Whaaat are yoouu doinggg?" Tony just smiling knowing her new weakness and she was so cute when she giggled uncontrollably

"What? Im not doing anything" Tony was being silly and Ziva was enjoying it, but she would not be able to last with much more tickling. So she grabbed his and pounced onto him, he tried to doge her attack and somehow ended up flat on his back on the floor with Ziva lying on top of him, with her face in his. She was laughing at him and he was laughing at her.

Tony moved his hands to her lower back where he found some skin escaping her shirt. He rested his fingers on her soft olive skin and lightly smoothed them across her skin. They weren't laughing now, both intently focused on each other. Ziva moved her hands up between them and rested them on his chest. Tony brought one of his hands up and entangled it in her curly hair. This gave him the prime position to do what he had been dying to do for a very very long time not under the influence of any body else. Ziva didn't resist it when Tony pulled her lips closer to his; she wilfully pushed her lips to his. The heat from this kiss was way more intense than that of the dared kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together. Ziva snaked one of her hands to rest on his neck by his hairline. As the kiss became more fast and passionate, tongues began to tangle. Tony brought his hand back down so his hands both rested on Ziva's hips. The kiss was so intense at that moment and Tony flipped them both over so he was on top of Ziva now. Ziva broke the kiss at that moment with her eyes closed sighing, then she looked up to meet Tony's gaze

"Tony we should not be doing this" he looked at her

"Ziva I want this, you and me" they were both deeply looking into the others eyes

"I want you and me too, but Gibbs has rules against these things Tony" Tony smiled

"Ziva me and Gibbs had a chat about that rule" Ziva put on a sly smile

"And?"

"Well he said its free to be broken by us because he said quote "I know you and Ziver will break that rule" so I think its his way of giving permission" Ziva didn't say another word she just crashed her lips back to Tony's. This time Tony pulled away

"Ziva I want to start something here, not just have a fling with you, I'm sick of sitting across from you everyday for four years wanting you so bad"

"I want more to Tony, like one of your movies where they wake up together and have breakfast together, were they have half a closet full of the others clothes and a permanent toothbrush" Tony smiled

"I think you have been watching to many of my movies Zee, but that's what I would like very much, I love you Ziva" Ziva kissed Tony on the lips

"I love you too Tony" Tony planted the kiss back this time. But now the kissing would have no further interruptions as they were heading in the direction they have both craved for five years…


End file.
